


Poor Kitty Cat

by Runawynd



Category: Enchanted Arms
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Red Herring - Freeform, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runawynd/pseuds/Runawynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you remember that one line Makoto used? "Don't you know what curiosity did to the poor kitty-cat?" I gave it a twist, and created some misunderstandings on Atsuma's part. That poor kitty-cat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Kitty Cat

_Man, I'm HUNGRY! I'm kinda in the mood for a cheeseburger right now… Yeah, that sounds good._ Thought the starving Atsuma, heading towards the school's cafeteria. Although he had quite a walk from the library to his cheeseburger, he decided the trek would be well worth it. Because it was Sunday, the hallways of the school were dead silent.

Atsuma, being the lazy student that he was, decided to wait until the last minute to do some research for a paper that was due tomorrow. Considering he had no idea about the topic, and considering that the library was his only resource at present, he concluded that the school library was an excellent choice. He considered asking Toya how he finished his report, but thought against it. After all, the main reason Atsuma was at school on a Sunday was to complete his report to the best of his ability; to impress his teacher and, of course, Toya.

Walking through the silent hallways, Atsuma began contemplating. _I wonder what Toya and Makoto are up to now. Come to think of it, I haven't seen them all day. Well, I guess that's not unusual. I mean, it's Sunday after all. Toya's probably out and about, with Makoto tagging along. Even so, wonder what they're up to._

As his mind pondered, he heard the sounds of voices conversing with one another as he nearly passed the lecture hall. _Voices? What kind of moron would be in school on a Sunday? …Oh wait._

 _Hey, that sounds like…! Toya! Makoto!_ The curious boy, about to burst through the door, paused as he attempted to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Oh, Toya! You're such a tease! You're so good at these kinds of things!"

"I just work hard and need a bit of luck."

"So modest! You have so much talent!"

Atsuma was about to enter, until he heard Toya shout unexpectedly, startling the white-haired student back to eavesdropping.

"Ah! Don't touch that!"

"What? Why? It's not like it's anything private or something. "

"I'm just… not used to people touching my things, that's all."

"You always play hard-to-get, but I see right through you! You just want to be loved. Isn't that right, Toya-honey?"

No response on Toya's part.

_Wow, I've never really heard Toya shout in surprise like that before. What was Makoto going at anyway? …Nevermind. Maybe I don't want to know._

"Well, anyways, can we take a break? It's so tiring. I mean, you're not boring me, I just think that we've been at it for such a long time…"

"I agree. A well-deserved rest couldn't do any harm."

"Oh, I knew you'd agree!"

 _Honestly, Atsuma, you really are a moron for listening in on your friend's conversation. You should just go in there and say hi to them. That's what friends do._ So, why was he, the hot-headed Atsuma, hesitating? _I mean, if I really wanted to know what they were doing in there, I'd walk right in and see for myself._ His hand reached for the large doorknob, but he pulled his fingers away, thinking that he would spend just a few more minutes listening in. It was definitely interesting, nonetheless.

"I have a quick question for you, Toya."

"Yes?"

"Are you… hungry?" Makoto's usual bubbly voice seemed to melt a little, a timid tone taking its place.

"Beg pardon?"

"Oh, you know! Are you HUNGRY?"

"Er, we shouldn't in here. I mean, what if a teacher walked in or-"

"Don't be such a worry-wart! In case you hadn't noticed, we are alone in the school on a Sunday. I highly doubt anyone, even the teachers, would be here on a Sunday."

The reluctant Toya hesitated before speaking, "I… Well, I guess it's okay."

"Well, then, shall we?"

 _Okay, really, what are they doing in there? I've never heard Toya use that tone of voice before._ Again, he found himself reaching for that doorknob, ready to burst through the room, and again he resisted, trying to discover what was happening in the room before him.

This time, he told himself, he would enter the room. And he would have; if it weren't for what happened next. Toya began to moan, followed by a giggling Makoto. _What in the name of-_

"Don't try to fight it, Toya. You know you want some."

"I do, but you don't have to be so forceful! At least wait until I'm ready!"

"Whatever you say, hon."

_What's Makoto doing to him? Is Toya hurt or something? …Wait, or something?_

"Mmm, Makoto? Wait, hold on! Ah! Aaah, mmph!"

"Goodness, I told you if you want some, I'll give you some. Just ask, silly."

"Makoto…" Toya let out a hiss in pain. "Oh! Oh! Stop that! Ah! That hurts! Be gentle!"

"You should just succumb and quit fighting it. Just relax, darling; you're too tense."

"Hey, hey, watch your hands! I told you, I don't want you touching that! You're too… straightforward."

"Do you consider boldness to be a bad thing? Or would you rather me be shy?"

"Well… No, it's not a bad thing at all. It's just who you are."

"Hee hee! You're such a cutie! But honestly, you should quiet down, just in case there are any eavesdroppers." Makoto's voice teased.

The blue-eyed student laughed before adding, "This would be horrible blackmail material, you know. If someone were to come in and see us like this…"

 _Holy crap, they're not… … …Are they? I mean, maybe Makoto might try something like that, but Toya? No freakin' way._ Atsuma then realized his face began to feel hot, his heart was pounding right up against his chest, and he was beginning to sweat. _God, I'm pathetic. They're NOT doing what I think they're doing! Get these thoughts out of your mind right now!_

_I wish I could hear what they were doing in there! N-No! That would make it even worse! What if there were breathing noises, or clothes on skin or skin on skin – Good Lord, what the heck am I thinking?_

"Makoto, I just thought… What would Atsuma think?"

"Oh, even when we're here together and alone at last, you're thinking about Atsuma. You're such a hypocrite. Besides, you know what he'd think. He'd want some, too. He's just greedy like that."

_Wait, what?_

"I suppose you're right, but… But he's so young. And he's still growing, you know."

"We're not THAT much older than he is. I mean, really, you make it sound like we're ancient." The blond giggled softly, before changing his tone and adding, "You know, sometimes you act like a father to him."

"Excuse me? Where did that come from?"

"The way you're always watching over him and guiding him. It's kind of annoying sometimes, but sometimes it just adds to your cuteness. Plus ten points to your amazing scale. You could be a paternal figure. Or maybe an older brother?"

"Well, I don't know how well I'd do at being either of those. He can take care of himself, you know. "

"You're just being modest. Plus twenty points. But scale aside, what does that make me?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, am I like a younger sister to you? Or maybe a big sister? A mother to you and Atsuma?"

"…"

"None of the above?"

"Makoto, I don't really know what you are to me, but to be perfectly honest, I feel like you're family. You and Atsuma both."

 _Geez, all this heart-to-heart talk is really weirding me out. Toya like an older brother, though? Yeah, I can see that. He's like family to me, as well. And Makoto? Yeah, I guess he's special to me, too._ Atsuma found himself smiling, despite everything. However, his train of thought was quickly derailed as soon as he began hearing the indistinguishable noises coming from the room.

"Mm, Makoto! I can do this myself! Please, get off!"

"Ooh, but Toya! You're just too cute!"

Crash! Atsuma jumped nearly three feet in the air at the booming noise coming from inside the room. _What the heck just happened in there?_

"Makoto! Look what you've done!"

"Oh my."

"You just broke the desk! If you weren't leaning on it like you had…"

"Don't be so heartless! I hardly see how this is my fault."

At this point, Atsuma couldn't take it anymore. Slam, the door was open and in burst Atsuma, staring blankly at the sight of his two best friends together in an abandoned classroom. The Peeping Tom hoped and prayed that what he just heard was not what he thought it was.

Toya was sitting in a now broken desk, Makoto leaning closely over him. Their faces were a mixture of surprise, embarrassment, and attentiveness. It was still not quite clear what just happened.

"Ah, Atsuma! Did you want to study with us, too? There's a paper due tomorrow, and we're trying to get it finished." Toya invited, holding up the papers in his hand.

"Or did you come to take the left-overs of my special Makoto Love Lunch?" Makoto huffed, obviously annoyed with Atsuma's sudden presence. He attempted to hide the lunch in his hands behind Toya's back. _Come to think of it, it did smell a lot like cooked rice._

It took a good few minutes until Atsuma could get a firm grasp of the situation, shoving all dirty thoughts aside. "So, wait, you weren't… you know… You guys… Er, nevermind! I'll, uh, catch ya later! Sorry! Bye!"

"Hold it!" Toya halted the awkward Atsuma, who seemed too eager to escape. "Join us for lunch. I'm sure you have a report to finish up, as well, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess." _Crap, there goes my plan to surprise Toya with a good grade._

Atsuma turned to Makoto, who was suspiciously trying to grab at something that fell off the broken desk and rolled onto the floor. Toya, following his glance, quickly snatched a pencil up from the ground. "Makoto, I told you not to touch that pencil!"

"Honestly, why won't you let me touch it? You let me hand-feed you with my fork for the first time, but you won't let me touch your pencil?"

Toya did not immediately respond, but instead placed the writing utensil inside his pocket for safe-keeping. "I told you that if someone else came in and saw you feeding me, it would be blackmail material. I am more than capable of feeding myself."

"Oh, they wouldn't be too scarred! You are just too shy and kept resisting. Loudly, too, I might add."

"So, anyway, lunch aside… We should get back to our homework-"

The blue-haired student was quickly interrupted with Makoto, only too eager to continue the well-deserved break, "Luckily Atsuma didn't see. Or imagine if he was eavesdropping the entire time! Oh my gosh, he probably would've sat at the door and just enjoyed the show! Peeping Tom!"

"Whatever you say, Makoto." It seemed Toya disagreed.

"So, wait," Atsuma, still trying to put pieces together, awkwardly questioned the other two students, "You guys were studying and eating the whole time? That's it?"

"Why? What did you think was going on?"

Makoto sighed, shaking his head, "Atsuma, Atsuma… Don't you know what curiosity did to the poor kitty-cat?"

**Author's Note:**

> This game needs more fandom-love! Yay for Enchanted Arms! =D


End file.
